A nonsensical Neptunia adventure
by Nepoire
Summary: A new monster appears in Gamindustri. An unknown threat against the CPUs and candidates. Will Gamindustri be doomed or are the CPUs able to stop this new enemy? Follow this weird adventure to find out. Romantic fluff included. CANCELLED.
1. Chapter 1 A Nep-Tu-Nia game

There was darkness. After a few minutes Neptune woke up. She did not know where she was, or how she got here. As she tried to remember how she got in this darkness, things got blurry. ''Really? Amnesia again? This was already done in re;birth 1. Way to start off original, author.''

 _I am just starting this story and already you broke the fourth wall. I was about to let a light appear, but screw it. I'm not lighting up this area now._

''This isn't fair at all!'' cried Neptune in disbelief. ''We barely started and you already let the story hit a dead end. All because I broke the fourth wall!? I'm not sure I want to be part of a story with such a questionable start. I think I will go to sleep.''

 _Wait! Do not go to sleep. I just wanted a normal start without fourth wall breaking antics. Clearly this is not possible. How do you suggest we start off this story then, Neptune?_

''Let's ditch this amnesia thing. It's unoriginal, and I doubt the reader would wanna read over two chapters about their favorite main character getting her memory back. How is this a normal start? We started somewhere in the middle with no explanation. And why am I all alone? I know I'm a great main character and all, but at least give me someone to work with for the beginning. You could have used me and Noire or something along the lines.''

 _Let me just stop you right there. I just had some ideas and started writing this story, and already it is proving itself not easy to write, so please cut me some slack. I'm going to remove the amnesia thing and add some lights._

As her amnesia disappeared and the lights turned on, Neptune's eyes went wide upon noticing her surroundings. She found herself standing in the middle of a strange field. She was facing a podium that was 15 times her size, and behind it was her pseudo-daughter, Peashy, with something attached to her arm. Looking closer, she could see this was a ''duel disk''. Neptune remembers seeing these ''duel disks'' from when the Ultra Dimension Guild agent, IF, as well as her fellow CPU and ally, Vert, used them long ago in some form of card game. That same duel disk is now being used by Peashy.

''How can she even hold the duel disk with these cat paw gloves. Looks weird.'' wondered Neptune. ''Not that it really matters.''

Neptune turned around and behind her was the same podium, except standing behind it this time was her other best friend, who is also from the Ultra Dimension, Plutia. She was looking as sleepy-eyed as ever and nearly dropped her duel disk.

Both Peashy and Plutia faced each other from their podiums, and from where Neptune was standing, she could see a number displayed on each one. Looking closer, she saw the number "4000".

''Wait, wait, wait. How are Plutie and P-ko that big? Why am I in this strange field? Why am I so small?'' As she asked herself these questions, there was one thing she immediately thought. ''I get it. I'm dreaming, aren't I? Yeah. I must've had a pudding laced with eggplants and I'm just having a crazy dream. I just need to pinch myself in the cheek and I'll be back in the Basilicom.''

Neptune closed her eyes and pinched herself in the cheek.

''Ow! Ok, maybe that was a little too hard. Well, whatever. Once I open my eyes, I should be back home.''

As she opened her eyes slowly, she found herself still on this strange field.

Neptune is beginning to realize where she is, but her mind is not letting her register this as reality. "I'm still here!? Why am I not in my room!? I can't really be where I think I am…right?"

And then she looks down to see attack and defense numbers displayed. Because the author is lazy and did not think this through at all, there won't be numbers displayed yet.

Neptune finally realized it. She was in a Nep-Tu-Nia game, and she-

"Really, author? That's the best name you could come up with for this?"

 _Shut up. You wanna try thinking of a name? Be my guest. *Ahem*_ She was in a Nep-Tu-Nia game, and she was somehow turned into a monster card.

\- Plutia's Perspective -

With a "Let's Duel!" from each side, the two CPUs began their match. Peashy took the first turn and started off by playing a monster in Defense Position before ending her turn.

''Hmm….what to do…'' Plutia thought to herself as she looked at the cards in her hand. Not seeing any big moves she could perform on her turn, she decided to try and get rid of whatever Peashy had on her field.

"Ok. Here I gooooo! I play Main Character, Neppy in Attack Mode!" With those words, she summoned the CPU of Planeptune to take the field.

"Let's see what you played, Peashy. Attack that card, Neppy!"

\- Neptune's Perspective -

Before Neptune was able to comment on the author not giving her Attack and Defense points, she heard Plutia call out to her. "Let's see what you played, Peashy. Attack that card, Neppy!"

''Wait, what!?'' Suddenly, Neptune found herself charging forward to attack the face-down enemy on Peashy's side of the field. As soon as she started moving, uneasiness began to well up within her. Reaching the face-down card, her uneasiness started to increase as she was ready to strike whatever was under the card.

''Well, I guess it's do-or-die time.'' Neptune said to herself before bringing her katana down. As Neptune struck the card, she thought to herself: ''Why'd I have to go and find that weird item? Why couldn't we just have a normal story?'' Suddenly, she heard a flamboyant, effeminate laugh ring out from the background.

 **AN: So this is my first attempt at a fanfiction ever. Hope you enjoyed reading this. It is quite difficult to think of a story. As for the reason reason that neptunia does not have attack and defense point yet is, because I wanted to finish this chapter first and will give her points later on.**


	2. Chapter 2 The item - part 1

IMORTANT NOTE: This will take place after the Victory's true ending. So there will be spoilers.  


One month has passed since Rei Ryghts tried to destroy the Ultra Dimension. After that attempt failed, reconstruction of the Ultra Dimension and Hyper Dimension (due to the Rei from there) went underway, but that is nearing its end. This does not mean, that there aren't any problems at all.

You see, this is not going to follow the dialogue in the Victory true ending before credits scene. This will be an alternative ending of sorts. It probably will not make much sense, but welcome to the start of a nonsensical Neptunia adventure.

 **\- Meanwhile in Lowee... -  
** Within Lowee's Basilicom, Blanc was performing her usual routine of writing novels. "This is sure to be a best-seller. I just know it!" she thought to herself as she started getting into her groove. When all of a sudden…

''Your tea is ready, Lady Blanc! I'll just put it down on this table here!'' A loud, booming voice rang out throughout the Basilicom, and maybe even all of Lowee. Blanc's tea-serving robot and former Seven Sages member, Copypaste, had just broken the Goddess of Lowee out of her groove. Needless to say, she is not happy in the slightest.

''How many times did I tell you not to shout, dammit!?" Annoyed for getting interrupted for writing her novel, she thought: "Might as well take a break. I'm too tired to break him again. And even more tired of getting him rebuilt." Her mood improved somewhat after drinking some of the tea. "Hmm. Not bad. Adequate job.'' Drinking the rest of her tea, she was thinking that this might not be so bad once in a while.

''Hearing you praise me is what I do this for, buddy of mine.'' While the days were peaceful again, Copypaste couldn't help but think to meet with his old buddies from the Seven Sages again. Just one time, as a reunion.

''I'm going back to work now. Disturb me again, and I really will disassemble you for a third time.''

 **\- Meanwhile at Lastation... -  
** ''It's mostly case closed now, but we haven't really dealt with all the Seven Sages-related problems. We still haven't found a way to give those kids their human forms back... It really weighs on me... Anyway, I wonder what's going on over here...'' Noire walked back in the Basilicom with renewed resolve. It sure didn't help to give up now.

Mr. Badd was getting impatient. He wanted to share the great news with Noire. As soon as the twin-tailed Goddess walked in, he could not keep silent. He just wanted to spend more time with his daughters, after all. ''Ahem! You are tardy! Where were you wandering around at?!''

''Huh? Wh-What?! Why am I getting yelled at all of a sudden?!''

''Please calm down, father.'' said a little girl, who appeared from behind Mr. Badd with yet another little girl, who also tried to calm the aging man down. ''You startled Lady Noire.''

''But how can I remain calm at a time like this?!''

''Hmm...? Who are all these children? You didn't fall back into kidnapping, did you?!'' She could not believe Mr. Badd. After all, he came to them to help his research.

Mr. Badd was quick to rebut. ''How rude of you! My daughters. These girls are my daughters! They wanted to thank you for helping them return to their human forms.''

''We just wanted to thank our father and you, Lady Noire'' said both girls while bowing to Noire.

Noire was surprised. ''Huh...? Wait, what?! Th-Then, you were able to return them to their human forms?'' She felt a wave of relief wash over her. ''Um, that's great and all, but... How? How did this end up happening?'' That was the thing that confused her. Neither her nor Mr. Badd had found a way to let them transform back yet.

''Actually I'm not sure how this happened. I went out grocery shopping and by the time I got back, they were back to being humans. All they saw before they fainted was a very handsome man''

''A very handsome man? Who?'' She had an inkling of who it could be, but that was impossible, right? Why would he help them?

''That doesn't matter! As long as they're back to normal, that's good enough for me. Pardon us." As they left the Basilicom, Mr. Badd was planning on surprising his daughters with a gift later on. ''Maybe for old time's sake I shall contact the Seven Sages for one more business deal.''

 **\- Meanwhile at Anonydeath's lab... -  
** ''With that, I've cleaned up all the icky aftermath. I've repaid my debt to Noire, too. Now, whatever shall I do with my gorgeous self next...?''

 **\- Meanwhile somewhere with eggplants... -  
** ''Yo, granny, I finished packing up today's shipment, chu.''

''Silence! Do not call me _granny_! When we're in this place, you will call me _president_!''

''You don't feel like no prez to me. But you're working hard, growing these eggplants, chu.''

''Hmph. Say what you will. I failed before, but I have come to know the infinite possibilities of the eggplant! I'll investigate their potential thoroughly, so that next time those foolish CPUs will perish!''

''The power of eggplants, huh? As long as I get a paycheck, I don't give a rat's ass, chu.''

''Heh. I'll be sure to pay you the minimum wage we agreed on. Maybe even a little extra for overtime.''

''Hmm, that's tempting and all, but I have another job today, chu.'' As Arfoire saw Warechu leave, she somehow knew that the seven sages would reunite one more time.

 **\- Meanwhile in the basilicom of Eden... -  
** Rei was starting to get worried about Warechu. ''Oh, no! What happened to him? Maybe he got caught up in some trouble?''

Abnes was quite sure that this rat would not get in trouble so easily. ''Don't be ridiculous. He's always at least this late. Just get started already.''

''N-No, we can't begin until everyone is present.''

''Uh, sorry to keep you waiting, chu.''

''Oh, Warechu! I'm so glad. I was worried about you.''

''Don't walk in here so carefree, rat! You're always late! Do you even care?!''

''I had another job, so, sorry, chu. And quit the ''rat'' name-calling! That is a vile rodent slur!''

''S-So, now that we're all here... Let's begin the meeting for the newly reformed Seven Sages.'' They did not seem to listen. Maybe I should try again.

''Why is the rat here to begin with? He's absolutely useless!''

''I help by being our mascot, chu! That alone puts our existences on different planes!''

''U-Umm. Our agenda today details how to enforce the proper laws in a world under the CPUs' protection. Excuse me, are you two listening?''

''Can it! This is no time for that!'' ''We don't care 'bout no middle-aged woman's agenda! Abnes and Warechu spoke up at the same time.

''But why?! Please listen to me!'' _I guess it was time to take some measure. Maybe I should get a little_ _crazy_. Her usual flustered face twisted into the image of the psychotic CPU she once was. ''It certainly takes a lot of guts to ignore my command!''

''Whoa! I-I'm so, so sorry!''

''Whoa, you don't want to do anything crazy, chu! You're bringing back memories of that sadistic CPU!''

''Hehehe. We've all grown stronger, myself included. Once again, from the top. Let's begin the meeting!''

 **\- Meanwhile somewhere in the Ultra Dimension... -  
** ''Aw man, it's all peaceful now. So boring. Hehe. If I screw things up all over again from this place, maybe it'll be even more interesting! What should I do this time ...?''

''Oh, it's a super-giant fly!'' This was the moment where things changed. Normally Croire would have been caught by adult Neptune, but that is not the case in this story. As Neptune was about to catch Croire with her butterfly net, it appeared. An abyss wall appeared in front of Croire. To her left, another one appeared, followed by one on her right. Behind her a fourth wall came into view and the wall from below connected the four walls. The last wall from above sealed the cube. It looked like Croire was trapped. The cube with Croire disappeared, all within in a split second.

 **AN: I'd like to apologize for taking this long to upload chapter 2. I thought it would be a good idea to think of the full general story before I was going to upload chapter 2. Turned out this was not a good idea at all.  
** **I already have a general idea for chapter 3, so it will take a lot less time now.  
** **If you notice/spot any grammatical issues, please leave them in a review, so I can correct them.**


	3. Chapter 3 The item - part 2

Croire heard the sides of the cubes disappear, but she couldn't see anything at all. There was complete darkness. Looking down, she couldn't even see her own body, nor the tome she floated on. Whether she looked up, left, right, or down, all that met Croire's eyes were pitch-black darkness.

"Well, this stinks. I've got no clue where I am and I can't see a damn thing. How am I supposed to stir any chaos here!? I'm getting out of this dump." As she tried to warp to another dimension, she was suddenly struck with a sense of dizziness. After a few moments, she recovered and found herself surrounded by darkness again. "Great. I can't get out and I'm still as blind as a bat. What is this place, anyway?''

As if to answer her question, a light suddenly shone down from above, revealing a strange-looking object. Croire wasn't sure what she was looking at. ''So now this place is playing tricks on me? I'm starting to get delusional. Perfect start to an already bad day. Just freakin' great.'' Floating in front of her was a dimensional portal as tall as a certain Goddess with size where it matters (at least to her). Sure, if that was all that was, Croire wouldn't react like this. But it did not end there. Two arms outstretched from the portal. Surrounding them were three masks floating in a circle, slowly but continuously. The masks were half the size of the hands.

''You are not delusional. I simply prolonged exposing my true form to gauge your reaction.'' said the strange-looking object. His voice seemed to come from the portal. Quite frankly, I expected much more than that. But this reaction is interesting in itself. I am the one that brought you here so that I may request your assistance. I heard you complain about a lack of chaos, so I decided to seek your help so we may both benefit from what I have planned. Before I go into more detail, allow me to introduce myself. I am the monster known as the ?. What is your name?''

Croire sighed inwardly. She had a feeling that since this monster summoned her here, it's not going to be letting her out anytime soon. "Ugh, fine. Let's get this over with." she thought to herself. "I'm Croire. What do you want to know? And what's this plan of yours that oh-so desperately needs my contributions?"

''Your name is all I require from you for the time being. As for my plan, allow me to explain. I was a harbinger of destruction and chaos many millennia ago, but the True Goddess sealed me away. However, that seal has begun to weaken, so now a chance has arisen for me to return to the world and unleash my fury once more. Despite that, I am not fully unsealed yet. If I am to manifest in the Hyperdimension once more, the four Console Patron Units, as well as their Candidate sisters, must break my seals. These masks floating around me will present a game of sorts for these eight Goddesses to attempt. Win or lose, it doesn't matter. As long as they make an attempt to conquer these games, I will be free. After I have been freed, I will present one final challenge to them. A riddle where they will have to discover my identity. If they answer incorrectly, I will finally return to my full strength and end this world. If they answer correctly, I shall present them with the honor of engaging me in battle to save their pathetic Gamindustri. But to play, there is something that must be done first. An activation method is necessary to begin the games.''

"There seems to be something on your mind. Speak." Since the monster provided the mischievous tome an opportunity to ask questions, she decided to unload it all at once. "What's with all this confusing bullcrap? Why make them play your little games and not just go ahead and wreck the Hyper Dimension? You got trash for brains?"

The monster burst into laughter suddenly, leaving Croire confused. "Ok, yeah. This guy's long gone. I'm being held hostage by a crazy. Because this is totally how I want to spend the rest of eternity.'' In response to Croire's remark, the monster fell into a fit of hysteria, unable to contain itself. After a while, the monster calmed down and spoke once more. "Forgive my outburst, but with such choice words, I simply could not maintain my composure. Anyone who can speak their mind is definitely a valuable asset.'' The monster went silent for a moment and then continued. ''As much as I could kill the Console Patron Units and their sisters outright, I am a being that savors every wound inflicted on their opponent. Killing is an art, my dear. I'm sure that a stirrer of chaos such as yourself would understand. And the games that my masks provide for every challenger to play is always worth a viewing. Though the larger benefit is that by their attempts at playing my games, my long-awaited freedom inches closer. As for the riddle, this is merely a test of their wit and cunning. If it proves sufficient, I can't resist not engaging them in a thrilling fight. It will be a fight to remember for both me, and them. Now you know my reasons. With that, the first mask known as Pride will now reveal to you the first game, and what is necessary for the Console Patron Units and their successors to commence it."

''I am the mask known as Pride, and I shall explain what must be done to start the first game. First, separate the Console Patron Units and their Candidates from each other, but make sure they stay within the Hyper Dimension. The Console Patron Unit of Planeptune must then be taken to a Guild to accept a quest that only she can view. Once she accepts, one of Master's tools of mayhem will spawn within the Hyper Dimension for her to retrieve.''

"Got ya. Looks like it's time to see some old "friends". Croire's back in business, bitches!" Knowing what to do now, Croire warped back to the Ultra Dimension to reunite with some familiar faces...

 **AN: My apologies for posting chapter 3 so late. I won't know when chapter 4 will be done**.


	4. Chapter 4 The meeting

It took a while, but Croire finally assembled all the former members of the Seven Sages together and held a meeting at the once-great nation of Eden. Aside from Rei, the rest of the Seven Sages expressed surprise that Croire was the one who arranged this.

''Listen up, meatbags! And, uh, robo-bags. And, I guess, furbag? Whatever, listen up! There's this other dimension called the Hyper Dimension, and I was thinking the lot of you should cause some trouble again for old time's sake. No massive projects or anti-CPU bullcrap. Just some fun little mischief that we could play on the CPUs and their sisters. Like everyone seems to be saying these days, "It's just a prank, bro!" Anyway, there's eight of us here, so each one of you can mess around with whichever girl pisses you off the most. Whaddya say?''

Eventually, all of them spoke up.

"As long as that whip-crazy chick isn't around, I'll play your little game, chu!"

"Let's not delve into that again. Please. But fine. I still have a score to settle with that Neptune girl!"

"Well if it's just for fun, then I'll do it! I'm sure Lady Blanc and I will look back at this and laugh!"

"Hmph. As much as I would not bother with this prattle, my daughters said that I should loosen up a bit, so maybe I'll understand them better with this little experiment."

"I'll do whatever allows me to see my little Noire again~"

"Those little girls have no business ruling nations! I'll liberate them and show them the joys of being little girls!"

"W-well…I-I guess we could relive those old days…"

"Awesome. Everyone's on board then. Let's get planning. If there's anyone specific you yourself wanna target, speak up! We can't have two people workin' on one girl at the same time! And before you say it, yes. I know that came out totally wrong, but look at my face and tell me if I look like I give a damn. Now, first we have that dumbass CPU from that other Planeptune. All I know about her is that she's got pudding for brains. I never see her without a cup of that crap in her hands. So, anyone here master pudding-making?"

Upon the mention of a pudding-loving CPU, Arfoire made her move.

"I'll take care of her. I may not be a master of pudding, but I am a master of eggplants! Give me an eggplant, and I will make anything out of it! Add a little alchemy and I'll make an eggplant pudding that will lull her taste buds into a false sense of security. Then, all the eggplant flavor will come crashing down on her! I'll destroy her taste buds AND her faith in pudding! AHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Everyone stared at Arfoire in discomfort before a certain mouse mascot broke the awkward silence.

"This eggplant business of yours is getting to you, granny. Hell, it's not long before you become one yourself! You've got the color already, chu!"

Arfoire is quick to respond.

"Talk to me like that again and I'll destroy your taste buds too! You'll never know the taste of your little nurse friend's lips for the rest of your life!"

"Eep! I'm sorry I'm sorry! Please don't do that, chu!"

Another silence fell.

"...right. Anyway, next we have that lonely one who's always working. I know jack about her. Anyone know what she's into?"

Immediately, an effeminate voice rang out.

"Oh, leave her to me! I managed to get a hold of my Noirey's online diary when I was making that cure for Baddy! So I know what she's into, her daily life, her secret crush, oh I could go on~! Anyway, back on topic. I do know for a fact that she's quite the fan of cosplay. So, I'll just use my ladylike fingers to craft some wonderful cosplay attire for her! The look on her face when she finds out I made them, oh! I can't contain myself~!"

With that, Anonydeath immediately burst from the room to begin crafting his masterpiece.

"I guess that covers that. Alright, now we have the angry one with the big hat. Looks like she's a writer. A real crap one at that too. Seriously, who the hell can read this "Shots Fiyerd" book!?" "Fired" isn't even spelled right!"

A loud, booming voice took the lead this time.

''I know that book! Lady Blanc wrote that with a little boy! Oh, the happy faces I saw when he made that! But that does give me an idea. I'll take one of my Lady's books and turn it into a best-seller hit! She'll be so surprised and happy once she sees that I made one of her stories the most read in all of Gamindustri!"

"Alright, who's next? The blonde bimbo with the bouncy bazongas. I never see her leave her room. She's just playing that dumb MMO game all the time."

A sleazy, business voice was next to sound off.

''That would be 4 Goddesses Online. My daughters love playing that game in their spare time. I'm actually partnered with the company that makes those games, and we are currently making a third installment. Perhaps I could use my influence to send her an early-access copy of this game.''

''Alright, that's all four CPUs. Let's get their sisters now. The only one I know any level of knowledge about is that other purple-haired one. I know she's a gadget geek, but that's all I got.''

Warechu immediately took this one into his hands.

''Gadgets, eh? Well, I know a couple of guys that owe me a favor, so I'll pick up some nice, shiny metal for that broad to tinker with, chu!''

"Alright, that just leaves the tinier, more trigger-happy of the twintails, and the twin sisters of that hothead. Alright you two! You'll take the twins. I'm putting you both together since those two will probably be impossible to separate. Luckily, they're kids, so distracting them shouldn't be too much of a hassle. As for me, I'll take the last one. Maybe I'll get that mouse punk to fetch me some materials for a BFG. Though thinking about it, she can't take her eyes off of gadget girl either..." Croire talked over these thoughts as she floated away, leaving the last two former Sages alone.

"Alright, Rei! This is our chance! Together, we will liberate these kids from their burdening Goddess lives and make them into little girls again! You'd better not mess this up or else!"

"Why did I have to be stuck with her..."

Unfortunately, Rei's silent disdain for the liberator of little girls everywhere reached that very liberator's ears loud and clear.

"Don't you start! You can't do anything without anyone! Be happy you're with somebody who can at least get something done here! I don't even know how you were able to lead us the first time around! You just squeak at the first sight of hostility! Now, just shut up and listen to what I-"

Before Abnes could finish speaking, she suddenly felt her wrist being squeezed rather hard. ''Hey! Let go of me you…you…'' She couldn't bring herself to speak anymore. What met her eyes was the deathly stare of a psychopath that would not take any more of her crap.

''No. YOU SHUT UP! Don't forget who I am, lady! This is why I can lead your pathetic little ass around! And don't forget, you got beaten down by those twins before. It took every single CPU from this dimension and there to bring me down! And look at me! I'm STILL here! So either you do what you're supposed to, or I will send you to the Gamindustri Graveyard personally!''

''Eep! Ok ok ok! I'm sorry! Just let me go and we'll do this together! Please!''

With that plea, Rei let go of Abnes and calmed down.

''Oh, good. I'm happy we were able to sort that out.''

''You need to be sorted out…'' Abnes muttered to herself.

''WHAT!?''

''N-nothing! Nothing!'' Abnes really needed to learn when to keep her mouth shut.

''Oh, ok then. So, how do you suppose we distract those two?''

''Well, when I came to see them before, they were doodling on some of their older sister's books. I tried to take them away to show them how to be little girls, but then that hothead hammered me out of the Basilicom. So just abducting them isn't gonna work. If they really like doodling so much, maybe we could ask Copypaste to get us some of that girl's books. That's all they ever draw on.''

''Well, you've dealt with them before, so I trust you know what you're saying…''

''I do. Let's get a move on.''

As the Seven Sages left their meeting to prepare, Gamindustri would once again be caught up in a storm.

 **AN: I could have done like some narrative summary on this meeting, but honestly, that didn't feel right with me. Besides I would feel like I had rushed something and I don't want too. Even though this is my first fanfic, I'm not going to rush things.**

 **You may have noticed that the I'm not describing their clothes. Up to this chapter I just had in mind they wear their basic clothes. That is why I did not describe them. That is going to change. From the next chapter till the end I'm going to describe clothes as well, since they won't be wearing the same thing throughout the chapters. And there is the matter of HDD.**

 **As for the next chapters, the focus will be on the CPUs. So look forward to that.**


	5. Chapter 5 Planeptune

The weather was beautiful outside. Clear skies and a bright, shining sun. A wonderful, gentle breeze that released serenity blew on. The CPU of Planeptune, garbed in her favorite purple parka, wearing her blue striped socks, and wearing her signature D-Pad hairclips that she loved so very much, took advantage of such a day to lie in the grass. "What a beautiful day in my Planeptune. You couldn't ask for a better day to take a nap outside.'' As Neptune closed her eyes to prepare to drift off to Dreamland, the sound of rushing footsteps quickly caught her ears.

"You're skipping out on work again, sis? Histoire's gonna chew you out again if you don't get back.'' Neptune opened her eyes and what met them soon after was her younger, older-looking sister, dressed in her purple-white sailor uniform, pink striped socks, and a single D-Pad hairclip given to her by Neptune. Though today, the CPU Candidate of Planeptune had a somewhat worried look on her. ''You know how Histoire can get.'' is what Nepgear would normally follow up with, but today she joined Neptune and sat down in the grass.

Neptune repositioned herself better and turned towards Nepgear. ''Real convincing when you join me down here after saying that, Jr. When you've got weather as nice as this, you gotta enjoy it while you still can. Don't waste it doing some boring work in the Basilicom. You'll disgrace nature.'' While saying that, Neptune stretched her arms lazily with a sheepish look on her face.

''W-Well yeah.'' There was some nervousness in Nepgear's voice. Usually Nepgear's face was relaxed, but Neptune noticed she was more serious than usual.

''What's the matter, little sis of mine? Normally you'd pester me to get back to work. Something noggin your mind? Wait don't tell me. You want to ignore what the world says and confess your love to little old me.'' Neptune pretended to be shocked, flailing her arms in mock surprise. "Sorry kid. I'm flattered, but I'm not all that into sis x sis you know.''

Seeing as Nepgear's expression did not soften, Neptune decided to sit straight and give her the full attention.

''No, it's not about that. It's about us as sisters.''

''What about us?'' Silence. Neptune decided that cracking a joke might ruin the serious mood or push Nepgear away, so for the sake of her dear little sister, she restrained herself.

''I'd like for us to have a real conversation between us sisters.'' Not sure whether Nepgear could continue or not, Neptune gave a nod as to say go on.

''Remember when ASIC was overrunning us? And we went to fight Magic? We were captured for three years. When I woke up and saw you, all helpless and weak…that nearly broke my heart. I couldn't stand seeing you that way, sis. I was unable to do anything…I couldn't save you at the time and had to run…I know we eventually freed you and everyone else, but what if we couldn't? What if I could never see you again? I can't imagine my life without you, Neptune! And who knows if this sort of thing might happen again!? What if...what if I lose you then, Neptune? I…I don't want to lose you…Neptune…'' Tears started streaming down Nepgear's face. ''I... I'm sorry... It's just...''

Neptune couldn't bear it. To see her little sister cry because of the risk that her big sister could vanish from her life and she could do nothing about it. Immediately, Neptune embraced her younger sister, pouring all her love into her. She spoke as seriously as she could. ''It'll be alright silly. I may act lazy all the time, and I may not always show it, but you are very important to me. I can be that way because you're here with me. And I promised you before, I would never leave your side again. And I swear it with my life. If I lose it, I don't care. I'm climbing out of hell just so I can be there for you, Jr. As your big sister, I can't express how proud I am of you. You've grown stronger than I could imagine. If I ever end up tied up again like back then, you'll break me out, no problem. Because I have faith that you will. So please, don't cry.''

Despite saying this, Neptune couldn't hold back her own tears, and started silently crying for her sister as she kept petting her on the head, saying that things would be okay. Soon after, Nepgear's crying turned to sobbing, now finally expressing the feelings she had during that time. Eventually, both Neptune and Nepgear calmed down from letting out all their emotions at once. ''Calmed down yet?'' Neptune had a worried look on her face.

As Nepgear backed out of the embrace, she replied, ''Yeah, I've calmed down now. Sorry you had to see that. I'm alright now. Really.''

''You sure? Or can we expect more waterworks later on? I'll cry with you again if you let those floodgates open.'' Nepgear shook her head. Now that she's composed herself, determination flared in her eyes. Neptune noticed this and returned to the topic at hand. ''So what did you want to talk about?''

''It's about...'' As Nepgear paused, her face turned a bit red. Neptune gulped, not sure what serious issue to expect. ''...love.''

With that, all seriousness vanished and Neptune started laughing, her hands on her chest. ''Hahahaha! That's what you wanted to talk about? I was not expecting that hahaha! I thought you were gonna say all the pudding in the world is gone! I was worried for nothing hahaha!''

Seeing as Neptune kept laughing, Nepgear started blushing harder in embarrassment. Maybe a little anger? ''Neptune!''

The laughing eventually died down to snickering. ''Sorry, sorry. Let's start over. I'll be serious now. So what is it about love you wanna talk about?''

A sigh escaped from Nepgear. 'It's good to have you back, sis. Okay. As I just said, I want to talk about love. What if something serious like with ASIC happens again? To you, Uni or anyone else…?" Once Nepgear mentioned the CPU Candidate of Lastation, her tone audibly softened. ''What I'm trying to say is, I'm not going to delay this any longer. I'd rather make it known and get a response instead of never knowing at all. I want to tell Uni I love her.'' Her face donned a deep shade of red upon saying this. A silence fell between the two sisters soon after.

"You really like her, don't you?" Neptune wasn't sure how to respond to such a serious declaration, and she had a feeling Nepgear was far from finished. She scratched the back of her head before continuing. "You got guts, lil' sis. As your big sis, I'll support whatever decisions you make. And besides, Uni's a nice kid. I think she'll treat you well. Anyway, I'm hungry, so I'm gonna see if there's a pudding cup with my name on it." With pudding on the brain once again, Neptune got up and started walking away...until she felt her arm being grabbed by her little sister.

''Let me ask you something, Neptune. And be honest with me. Do you love anybody?" Nepgear looked at her older sister with earnest, almost pleading eyes.

Seeing that look on Nepgear, Neptune knew she wouldn't be satisfied without an answer. "Well, I love you and Histy of course. Now if you'll excuse me-"

Nepgear tightened her grip on Neptune's arm. "Uh uh uh. You know what I mean, sis. Come on, you can tell me. I told you who I loved, after all."

Once the word "love" reached Neptune's ears, the first thing to pop in her mind was a certain black-haired, twin-tailed tsundere, with two black and blue ribbons that held those tails together and made her look cute, wearing a regal dress that showed off her wonderful legs and accentuated her breasts oh so perfectly-

 _''What am I doing!?"_ Neptune shook her head off those thoughts. _"No way. This is Noire I'm thinking of, here. Friendless, forever Lonely Heart Noire. Hardworking, always shoving everyone away, so easy to tease, so cute when she tries to deny her feelings, so beautiful when she cosplays and acts like no one is around…so…heartwarming when she…admits how she…really feels…"_

Wait…is Neptune really…? With…!? No way. It couldn't be true…could it…?

''It's not like I'm opposed to it or anything…"

Neptune immediately covered her mouth with her hands. Did she just turn into Noire for a minute there!?

Nepgear heard that loud and clear. _"There's only one other girl I know who would say something like that. So that's who she loves. If Neptune could admit that she's in love with her, maybe we could help each other out. Let's get that out of her."_ With that, Nepgear began her prodding. ''Opposed to what? Maybe I could help you confess to them as well, if you tell me who."

Neptune's face immediately flushed. It was so red that touching it would be the equivalent of touching the sun's core. ''Noire.'' Neptune whispered.

''I'm sorry, what? I couldn't quite hear you, big sis.''

She spoke up a little louder. "I like Noire."

It wasn't enough. She needed to say it as clearly and firm as possible. "Neptuuuuuuune…?"

"Ok, ok, I get it! I love Noire, okay!? I love the way she dresses! I love the way her hair smells! I love how she acts when I tease her! I love that she's so diligent in her work! I love that out of all the people she knows, she spends the most time with me! I love everything about her! I! LOVE! NOOOOOOOIRE!"

With everything released at once, Neptune fell on her back, panting in exhaustion. Nepgear smiled at her older sister. "There. That wasn't so hard, now was it?"

Neptune finally caught her breath and responded. "Speak for yourself, Jr. I'm not good with all this serious stuff like you are. I'm too goofy for that. Why do you think I even tease Noire in the first place? And if I can't even say it outright to you without hesitating, what makes you think I'll do any better with the real deal?"

Nepgear's smile didn't falter, and she extended her hand to Neptune and pulled her up. "Don't worry, Neptune. I have an idea. How about both of us go to Lastation and confess to them together?"

Neptune thought for a moment before speaking, "Well, I guess I have nothing to lose. Just promise me I can cry on your shoulder if I get rejected."

The young Candidate in response led the purple CPU to Lastation. "Only if you let me cry on your shoulder if I get rejected, too."

 **AN: In this chapter I really wanted to have a real sister moment between Neptune and Nepgear. I didn't like it at all how Nepgear was treated in re;birth 3. That got me thinking of another idea as well. Why the usual one on one confession, when things will be more interesting in a double confession. Next chapter there will be focus on Noire and Uni.**


	6. Chapter 6 Lastation

**AN: This chapter was a lot larger than I thought it would be, so this will be split into 2.**

 **In an area shrouded in darkness…  
** ''Master, these Console Patron Units…I wish to see if they have what it takes to withstand my techniques."

''State your reasons.''

''Master. There is no doubt that no one can match your prowess in puzzles, but these girls are why Gamindustri remains in existence. If they discover your identity and we are forced to engage in combat, it would be beneficial to examine their capabilities and see what they can do. Will you allow me to scout them out?''

''Very well. Proceed. See why these whelps hold their titles of Console Patron Units. However, refrain from destroying them. I wish to do so with my own hands.''

''Yes, master.''

 **In Lastation's Basilicom…  
** Within the confines her room, a certain twin-tailed Goddess was at her duties again, filling out papers and filing them in their respective folders. However, Noire was working slower than usual this time around. Something was on her mind. Or rather, someone. Specifically, her little sister and the CPU Candidate of Lastation. Lately, Uni had been trying to engage in conversation with her big sister, though each time only ended in the poor girl standing there for minutes on end trying to get her words out. Though Noire had herself to blame a bit for putting her little sister on the spot every time she came to ask her something. Today's attempt was a wake-up call for her…

 **Earlier…  
** _''U-um…Noire?''_

 _''Hmm?_ _What is it, Uni?''_

 _''U-uh…I was wondering…if…uh…''_

From there, Uni just kept stammering and trying to say something. Noire did not respond as kindly as she thought.

 _''Uni, you've been standing there for quite some time. If you have nothing to say, please get back to work. We're wasting time here._

 _''O-oh…sorry sis…it's nothing…never mind.''_

''Ugh…some big sister I am. I can't even treat my little sister as my little sister…''

Every single time Uni's tried to converse with Noire, it always played out like this: the younger of the two stumbles on her words, the older one loses her patience, she tells her to get back to work, the end. All she's done in an attempt to make herself out as the ideal big sister for Uni was push her away as a sister.

''Why do I keep doing that? I'm trying so hard to be a good big sister, but it's always back to square one. Dammit.'' Unable to focus on her work, Noire lay in her bed to clear her head.

 **Uni's room…  
** ''Sigh. That's day number twenty-one I failed to talk with Noire…''

With that said, the Candidate of Lastation, donning her usual black dress and ribbons that styled her hair in pigtails, put another red X on her calendar to mark yet another failed attempt to get closer with Noire.

''Why do I even try…no matter what, Noire will never spend time with me…maybe I should just be happy she even acknowledges my presence…maybe I'll be a better subordinate to her than a little sister…''

As much as she knows she shouldn't, Uni can't help but belittle herself. And she knows the repercussions of doing so. Tears started to slowly run down the young Candidate's eyes. Before it could get any worse, Uni quickly wiped her eyes and thought.

''Then again, it feels like with every time I try to talk with Noire, she seems more and more patient to hear me out. Maybe she actually does want to spend time with me…''

A spark of hope, perhaps?

''No…she's probably just so focused on her work that she just keeps going whenever I stand there…what's the point anymore…''

Uni had to remove these negative emotions, even if for just a while. She decides to leave the Basilicom and walk around Lastation.

The young girl explored the nation that her older sister ruled over, all steampunk and industrial. Despite that, it was surprisingly clean (ish) compared to before, when smoke would darken the whole place. Because Planeptune, Lowee, and Leanbox surrounded Lastation, it was referred to as the "Heart of Gamindustri".

''Well, at least the air's clean enough to actually walk around for a while.''

As Uni continued walking around, people happily greeted the young Goddess, who, in turn, smiled at them. Though beneath that smile, she was still very much plagued by her negative emotions. Maybe taking a walk wasn't the best idea. Looking around Lastation only reminded her of Noire's hard work building the nation.

''I don't feel any different. This was a waste of time…guess I'll turn back.'' Before Uni turned heel, the sight of the nearby Guild caught her eye.

''Maybe doing a quest or two will distract me.''

Uni entered the Guild and proceeded to go through the list of quests. There were plenty she could do on her own.

''Well I guess I'll take-''

But before she could make her selection, the quest list refreshed and a new one appeared at the top.

 _Quest: ? Recommended level: ? Enemies: ?. Caution strongly advised._

''…what kind of quest log has no information in every single category? Well I guess I'll have to be the one to find out.'' Deciding on her quest of choice, Uni heads to the reception desk.

''Oh, Miss Uni! Welcome! To what do we owe the pleasure?''

''I'd like to take a quest, please.''

''Of course. Which one?''

''The one that just came in, if you would.''

''Oh…I'm sorry, Miss Uni. Because of the uncertainty of that quest, we need you to have a partner to accompany you. Do you have one, or would you like us to hook you up with a fellow Guild Agent?''

''In that case, I guess I-'' Before she could finish her sentence, an idea came to her. _Maybe I could invite Noire to do this quest with me. We'll have no choice but to communicate! But this is my last shot. I just hope she says yes…_

''Actually, my partner is out right now. I'll go get them.''

''Very well. We will wait here.''

Uni returned to the Basilicom and found herself in front of her older sister's bedroom. She found herself hesitating to knock on the door, fearful that Noire would disregard her again.

''If I can't do this now, I'll never get another chance…let's do it." Preparing herself for the worst, she took a deep breath and knocked on the door.

 **Noire's POV  
** Noire continue to lay in bed, thinking of how badly she's been screwing up her relationship with Uni.

"Why am I like this? She's my sister, not my employee. I don't even think I treat my employees this way."

On occasions, Noire would try to communicate with Uni herself, but never had the courage to knock on her younger sister's bedroom door. And the times she did have the courage, she heard the sounds of sobbing coming from the other side. And Noire knew she was the cause of that. She knew that Uni tried to build a connection, and although Noire was open to it, she found herself denying her successor over and over.

''Dammit, why can't I just be a big sister to her!?'' Noire felt like she was about to cry in frustration, sadness, anger, and whatever negative emotions roiled in her head, until…

*knock knock*

''N-Noire? May I come in?''

 _''I'm busy right now. If it's not important, save it until after work.''_ That was Noire's gut instinct. But this time, she suppressed it. She wants to get closer with Uni, and she'll chip tooth and nail to do it.

''Come in, Uni.''

 _''…is this really what I did to my little sister?''_ Noire still had a hard time processing this image before her eyes. Never before did she think Uni could look so pathetic. Or, maybe she had that look long ago, and Noire didn't even notice. One thing is certain though, Noire caused this. All this time, she had been endlessly working just to give Uni a picture-perfect image of a big sister and Goddess of Lastation. No, that was a lie. She was only giving Uni the image of a perfect Goddess. Even Neptune told her one time that Uni's still young, and that she should enjoy being Noire's little sister instead of her successor. But Noire simply brushed it aside considering that it was Neptune giving her that advice. But perhaps she was in the right. Just a little. She's gonna spend so much time trying to build this image of glory for her little sister, that she won't even be able to spend time with her **as** a little sister. She wasn't even giving her the image of perfection. Just ignorance and expectations. How she's acting now, this is gonna give Uni the idea that that's what she should grow up to be. Always working, no friends, isolated from everyone. Noire winced in pain at that image. Maybe it's time this "relationship", if it can even be called that anymore, is actually one that can help Uni grow and enjoy being a girl at the same time. Scratch that. This relationship **will** help Uni grow and enjoy being a girl. Suddenly, Noire broke herself off from her thoughts and realized Uni was still standing there. Her face signalled a surrender to whatever idea she had, and Uni was about to turn heel and walk out that door. However, Noire was not going to let that happen. Not again. This time, with as much willpower as she could muster to hold back her workaholic attitude, she asked, concerned.

''Uni, is something wrong?''

 **Uni's POV  
** Uni entered the room housing her amazing big sister, but already, she could see that Noire was in deep focus.

 _She's thinking about something…_

Through the course of watching Noire in thought, Uni saw her face contort into one of displeased appearance.

 _She's thinking about how I'm wasting my time slacking and not doing work right now, isn't she?_

She then saw Noire cringe rather painfully.

 _I bet she's thinking of how much of a failure I'll be as the ruler of Lastation because I'm not doing my duties…I knew it was a lost cause…_

Sensing that Noire was not happy with her, Uni shifted her foot to motion herself out of the room, when suddenly…

''Uni, is something wrong?''

'' _Wait, what!?_ '' Uni couldn't believe it. Noire was actually expressing concern for her? That sounded like she was legitimately worried. This could be the chance she was waiting for. But...

''W-what!? N-no, there's nothing wrong. Nothing wrong at all!" _Great. Now Noire's probably gonna scold me for wasting time and it'll be deja vu all over again..._

She couldn't help but hold a tinge of doubt.

''Uni, please don't lie to me. If something's bothering you, I want to try and help. So I'll ask again. Is there something wrong?''

She wants to confirm.

 _Noire really wants to try this? Wait...maybe she thinks what's bothering me is something work-related...no. Even if that's the case, I have to try this. It's all or nothing._

 **General View  
** ''Uni!? What's wrong? Why are you crying?''

It took Uni a moment to realize that she's suddenly on her knees, hands balled into fists, and tears streaming down her eyes. Then, she spoke.

''What am I doing wrong, Noire? Why can't I do anything right? I try time and time again to be as perfect as you are, but I just can't!''

Why is she suddenly telling her all this!? Noire's not supposed to that this is how Uni's feeling! But for some reason, the young Candidate can't stop herself.

''I'm always messing up one way or another, and I can't be selfless enough to put our nation above ourselves! You're always picking up my slack while I'm always wasting your time and my own! I'm even doing it now, for crying out loud!''

She's far from done. She still has so much to say.

''But I bet none of that even matters to you, does it? How long, Noire!? How long before I can even get your attention!? I know what I do isn't good enough, but at least give me points for trying! And is it really that bad if I just want a bit of time to myself!?''

Whoa, when did she suddenly grow so angry at Noire? Did she…always have these feelings inside of her?

''I've done so much for you, and you won't even give me the time of day! I bet you let me come in here just to tell me how sick you are of me! Is that it, Noire!? Are you tired of me!? Am I always never going to be good enough for you…am I always just going to mess up everything I do…am I…am I just a terrible sister who can't even handle being a Candidate, let alone a CPU?''

There. Everything that Uni's felt up to this point has been released for Noire to hear. Reduced to shambles, the younger of the Lastation sisters is left trembling and crying waterfalls of tears in front of the older. She just came in to ask Noire to join her on a quest, now she's left an absolute, emotional mess. Now it's time for her to inevitably be reprimanded for holding an image clearly unworthy for Lastation's CPU's successor.

After that explosive expression of emotions, Noire should be feeling hurt and furious that this is what Uni was really thinking. But she's not. Because she knows this was because of her that Uni has these feelings at all.

 _Wow. I really did this. I can't believe I ever put Uni through all that. Well, no more! I have to make things right._

With that resolve in her head, Noire walks up to Uni and gets down on her knee to come face-to-face with her.

''Lift your head up, Uni.''

Hesitantly, Uni obeyed and lifted her head up, keeping her eyes closed to brace herself for the worst and hide her tears.

''Uni, looks into my eyes.''

As much as Uni didn't want to see the almost-certain look of disappointment on her older sister's face, she complied and made eye contact with Noire. To her surprise, Noire's face looked anything but disappointed. Her eyes were filled with concern, but still maintained a somewhat firm stance. For the first time in a long while, Uni could feel Noire emanate the aura of an older sister.

''I…I…this isn't easy for me to do, Uni. I don't think I'll ever feel as sure of myself as I do now to say this again, so please hear me out.''

Uni kept silent and nodded. Noire put her fingers to Uni's chin to hold her head up, and began to speak.

''Alright, here goes. I know I haven't been the best sister to you. Or even a sister at all. I'm always devoting my time working for Lastation, and I only ever seem to treat you as a subordinate. I've spent so much time trying to prepare you as my heir that I ended up neglecting you as my younger sister. I couldn't feel any sorrier than I do now, Uni. But, I hope you'll give me a chance to make things right. I want to be your older sister like I'm supposed to.''

Noire actually admitted it. She **does** want to mend this relationship. Uni wanted to embrace Noire and tell her she forgives her, but she knew she wasn't done. With all her will, she resisted herself to hear her older sister all the way to the end.

''I'm always expecting more out of you, and I still will be, but the truth is, everything you've done for both Lastation and I have been spectacular. You've shown that even without me, this nation will still have a chance to prosper even long after I step down. Honestly Uni, I'm so proud of how far you've come. You've always tried to do better, and you're always looking out for our nation. Never undermine what you've done, but never stop trying to do better.''

Her resolve is weakening. Uni actually wants Noire to finish this spiel quickly now just so she can let out all these emotions at once. Just…a…bit…more…

''And finally, please, as your older sister, tell me if something's ever bothering you. From this point on, I want to protect you, make Lastation the best it could ever be with you, and most importantly...''

Can't. Hold. It. Much. Longer!

''I want you and I to share a bond that only we as sisters can ever have.''

That was the last straw. Uni was about to launch herself straight at Noire and release a maelstrom of happiness, but quickly braked herself. First, she wanted to see if Noire was comfortable with this.

''H-Hey Noire? Can I a-ask you something?''

Though Uni couldn't help but ask a little shakily. Both in nervousness and excitement. Nervous because, well you know how Noire is. She may start acting more like a sister, but that doesn't mean she's good with emotions. Excited because come on. After that speech, you just wanna show how much you love your big sister.

''Hmm? What is it?''

''U-um…c-can I…uh…''

Here we go again with the hesitation. Noire could sense it too. So she decides to prod her a little.

''It's okay, Uni. Just ask me whatever you want to. I'll hear you out.''

With those words, Uni steeled herself and asked, though without a tiny bit of embarrassment.

''C-can I…hug you?''

Though it shouldn't be that surprising to hear Uni ask such a question, Noire can't help but still be a little caught off guard. She's not opposed to it or anything (ha ha), and if anything, she's actually pretty open to it. It's just when it comes to emotions she…kinda sucks with them. She's lived so seriously that anything heartwarming and sentimental gets her flustered all too easily. But she's more than willing to allow this for her little sister. That is, if she can express that without changing her title to Red Heart.

''W-well, if you want to, I won't sto-''

Immediately, Noire sees that Uni has vanished from her sight. When she looks down, Uni has already gone and embraced her, face buried into her chest, and crying tears of happiness. All that she felt from Noire giving that speech is now laid bare for her to see.

''Thank you, Noire. I love you. I always will.''

To hear Uni say that she will always love her older sister…screw the embarrassment. Noire wraps her arms around the Candidate and holds her tenderly, crying a few tears herself.

''I love you too, Uni. I promise to be a Goddess AND a big sister you can be proud of.''

The two remained there for a while, enjoying this moment. Starting from now, they can finally begin a new relationship. As sisters.


	7. CANCELLED

**AN: Unfortunately I have lost the interest in continuing with this fanfic. There is also a huge mistake I made and that was how I started this fanfic. Not to mention the writing is pretty horrible. So, I apologize to the people who enjoyed this fanfic.**

 **I have been doing some thinking and the chapter I put the most effort in was chapter 5. So I will be focusing on more fluff focused chapters. No one enjoys reading a half assed fanfic. It took me a long time to realize this, but somewhere along the line I forgot the main reason I wanted to write. I just needed a wakeup call.**

 **This fanfic is now cancelled.**


End file.
